User blog:Yelmut Eats A Lemon/SCRAPPED: surge island
introduction so, you may have noticed i'm not here much anymore, and the truth is, i don't play msm anymore either. i've been on the msm discord servers instead because i prefer talking about characters and songs from the game to actually playing it or doing editing work. this lack of activity will most likely continue, and i will not be requesting rights here for the foreseeable future. getting back to the topic of this blog, a couple of weeks ago i had a dream that gave me a huge rush of creative energy. it was about an electric island in msm that was somehow a step up from wublin island, and featured a distinctive tune that i wrote down as soon as i woke up. for the next couple of weeks, i continued to build on the idea and song until i eventually ran out of steam. that's right, i hit a dead end and i have no idea how to keep going with it. at the very least, i figured it would be worth sharing what i have. overview wubbox and rare wubbox are the only common and rare monster pair with different songs, and rare wubbox is the only rare monster with the element. wublins are the only other monsters with the element, so could the rare wublins have different songs too? of course, there would be 24 wublins after the addition of U20, U21, gnarelle (U22), U23, and U24, and 24 new sounds would be too much for wublin island. rare wubbox would be added there, but that would be it. the solution? three new electric islands! the wublins would be split into 3 groups of 8, and each wublin and its corresponding rare would go to either surge island, jolt island, or flash island. wubbox and rare wubbox would be available on each, and as a final challenge, it would be possible—but very hard—to teleport a galvana there from celestial island, and it would appear as its adult form from dof. as you can tell from the title, i chose to focus on surge island. yes, i know the name is already taken by a popular youtuber. please stop telling me. i feel bad enough about everything as it is. a lot is missing, but i'm sure this is as far as i'll ever get. my creativity always runs out before i can finish anything. this has happened to me so many times and it's the worst. monsters a means this monster is in the sample audio track. canon *Galvana *Wubbox *Rare Wubbox *Dermit *Fleechwurm *Gheegur *Scargo *Thwok *Tympa *Zynth fanmade *Gnarelle — punk implike creature, sings into a faulty microphone *Rare Gheegur — scottish themed, bagpipes *Rare Gnarelle — flapper themed, common jazz scat syllables *Rare Thwok — surfer dude themed, plucked electric guitar *Rare Tympa — cowboy themed, woodblocks on its head and cowbells hanging like earrings unknown *Rare Dermit — ??? *Rare Fleechwurm — ??? *Rare Scargo — ??? *Rare Zynth — ??? song :due to software restrictions, :*''galvana is represented by a synthesizer'' :*''dermit is represented by a piano'' :*''fleechwurm is represented by a flute'' :*''gnarelle is represented by a vibraphone'' :the others are mostly accurate. the song plays in D minor at 176 beats per minute. it starts out with thwok providing a simple bass line while galvana sings "ooh oo-ooh, ooh oo-ooh, ooh oo-ooh, ooh oo-ooh oo-ooh ooh ooh" in a low voice. then, galvana jumps up an octave, repeating the same melody as rare thwok, rare tympa, and scargo join in. one beat before the melody finishes, they all stop abruptly. fleechwurm begins playing high descending arpeggios and broken chords while gheegur plays a baritone sax melody and gnarelle sings "hey oh la la la, way oh la la la, hey oh way ho, way oh" alongside them. fleechwurm stops, gheegur switches to an alto sax harmony, and gnarelle repeats its part. dermit joins in, singing "bom badoh! bom badom badom badoh!" repeatedly, and galvana, rare thwok, and rare tympa return. it ends on the musical equivalent of a cliffhanger. that's all i have. i'm sorry. sheet music i wrote down the vocal parts to hopefully make it clear where the lyrics go. Galvana Surge Island.png| Dermit Surge Island.png| Gnarelle Surge Island.png| i know this is a mess, but before i go, here's gheegur's solo. its part is my favorite. __NOEDITSECTION__